Under Our Starry Night
by iNONsense
Summary: Miku had to suddenly leave to the city, leaving Kaito behind. Now she was finally backed in her hometown. Going to high school there and seeing Kaito who has changed a lot. Will she fall for her childhood friend or her sweet neighbor, Len?
1. Welcome Back Home

**This is my first ever fanfiction.****  
><strong>I was inspired to write a fanfic from all the other great fanfics here.<strong>  
><strong>I'm happy and embarrass at the same time for posting it now OO. **  
><strong>I have to thank my friends who was very supportive of me and also for checking my spelling or grammer mistakes!<strong>  
><strong>if I have broken any rules or if you have any criticisms or any ideas to improve my story, I would gadly like to know.<strong>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VOCALOID  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Miku was standing at the same spot she stood nine years ago. She looked up at the night sky rising above her, it has been a while since she saw so many stars twinkling and shining brightly at the same time. The tealette had grown up in this rural town for seven years before moving away to the city for nine years due to her father's job transfer. Now, she was finally back to her hometown, never had been this happy in her life. Thought her older brother, Mikuo was not as elated as his sister was about moving back here. Unlike miku, Mikuo enjoyed being in the city as he found it to be more interesting, exciting and had many 'friends' or in reality, two-faced friends. Mikuo was just too naïve to believe every word his friends said that caused him to do stupid things but he still liked them except for Miku who could see right through their true faces.<p>

The tealette began to find a dryer patch of grass at that cliff which she stood on and lay on her back. She continues to stare at the diamond-like stars in the night sky for what seems like eternity. She suddenly starts to reminisce about her childhood past she had enjoyed in this town. Soon enough she began to recall an old friend of hers that she had met in this exact place. She could not retained much of her childhood friend's features but remembered clearly that they would always play with each other and would sometimes sneaked out of their houses at night and come to this cliff to watch the stars together.

She let out a little chortle at how rebellious she was to sneak out during her bedtime hours at a young age.

"I wonder if he's still here. I would like to go stargazing with him someday," Miku thought to herself never admitting that she had misses him so dearly as she was too headstrong to acknowledge such feelings.

"The sky is really beautiful tonight, isn't it?" inquired a deep yet silvery voice a few metres away.

That caused Miku to snap away from her thoughts and instantaneously sat up to turn her attentions to the person whose velvety voice belongs to. The person was standing at the spot Miku stood just a moment ago. She could not clearly make out the appearance of the person as there was not much light around. The only light source was the ray of light shown away from the moon that was staggeringly tall above him. Even with limited light source, his lustrous azure hair was cast perfectly under the moonlight. Miku was surprise that she was unaware of another presence right in front of her the whole time she was recalling of her childhood friend.

The dark cerulean haired young man looked down at his telescope before turning his back to face Miku. He suddenly beamed out a genuine smile like a shooting star on a midnight sky that sent Miku to freeze up with a little tingling feeling in her heart. His shiny sapphire round eyes gazing into the tealette's aquamarine eyes who still has a little shock face on. Miku thought that the person in front of her had look very familiar, like wise for the blunette. Miku noticed that his face expression had change a little, only to realize that she still has not answered to his question.

"A-Ah-Ah, yes! The n-night sky is really be-beautiful!" responded Miku while stuttering with embarrassment at how slow she was at replying.

The tealette let out a pure and simple grin at the cobalt haired boy, hoping that it would hide her little flustered cheeks. Her sudden grin had abruptly caused the boy's eyes to open wide before looking away from her. His heart was thumping at a fast rate just a moment ago. It had been a while since he felt like this before. He remembered that the only person who could make him feel like that was his childhood friend nine years ago. To him, there was was no other girls in the world that can be compare with his childhood friend. He now looked at Miku with a puzzled expression.

"You look very familiar, like I have seen you before. Erm…What's your na-"

"Miku!" a voice called out over a distance before the bluenette could finish his question.

"Miku, where are you! Come back home, dammit! Hey Miku!" shouted the voice as it came closer.

"The tealette recognized that voice from anywhere, it belonged to her brother, Mikuo. She quickly got up from the grass while wiping away the unwanted dirt from her jeans.

"Sorry but I got to go. My brother already calling out to me. Good night and goodbye," Miku said while waving her hand slightly before turning her back to the cyan haired teenager.

She swiftly walked towards her brother's voice who was still calling out to her with the bluenette's eyes still gazing at her back.

"Welcome back home, Miku," he muttered softly under his breath while letting out a little smile that was only for him to know, before turning back to his telescope.


	2. Nice to Meet You

**First of all, I would like to thank "TheElectricRainbow" for reviewing this, I didn't think anyone would bother reviewing this, so thank you (＾▽＾) ~  
>And for those who read my story, thanks for using your time to read it.<strong><br>****I will also try my best to update weekly, I'm on my summer holidays now so I've more time to work on this fanfic.  
><strong>**I realized that chp.1 was kind of short, so here's a longer (and maybe boring) chp.2, Enjoy (or not...)~  
><strong>**

**Disclaimer: I do not own VOCALOID**

* * *

><p>Mikuo had finally spotted his one and only sister coming out from the waist length bushes that leads to the cliff. He throw in a belligerent look at Miku when she was approaching him. He was fumed that his parents forced him to look for his sister whereas he could use this time to finish unpacking his stuff. From that look, she knew she was going to get scolded by her brother.<p>

"Where have you been, Miku! I had wasted my time searching for you! I should have used this time to do other stuff!" he chided at Miku while tossing up his hand.

"Just chill, Mikuo. I'm here now. No need to get so uptight like a little child," retorted Miku.

"Chill! How can I chill when Mom keeps calling me every five minutes just to know if I had found you yet and Dad had informed me earlier that I cannot go home unless I've found you. And I'm not a child! I'm a grown up now, you should start respecting me more, little sister!" he shouted petulantly.

"You getting peevish and noisy, Mikuo. Are you having that time of the month?" she asked jokingly with her lips pulling back in a mocking smirk.

"That t-time of the…What! I am a freaking boy! Boys don't have period!" he barked loudly while going red.

It was fun arguing with her brother like this. Seeing her brother's face going red with a mix of anger and embarrassment was hysterical to the twin-tailed tealette. She let out a giggle before responding back.

"Who said anything about period and oh! You admitted that you still a little boy, huh?"

"Hey! I-I…Ah, I think we should stop arguing for now," he suddenly put on a calm demeanor and let out a signed.

Miku was a little sock that her brother was the one who stopped their childish quarrel. It was always Miku who cease their endless fights as she was mentally more matured than her brother was. The tealette just nodded in respond. Knowing that her brother would have important news to tell next.

"After you suddenly ran off to somewhere when we just settle in our old home, our neighbour wants us to have dinner with them in their house. Mom and Dad didn't want to trouble them so they declined their offer. But the neighbour were so persistent about it so for dinner, we are going to have it at the Kagamine's residence. Right about…Now!" he quickly clutched Miku's wrist in a trice and dash to the pavement that leads to theirs house.

The two siblings finally reached in front of their house. Panting hard for air from all the running. Miku looked down on her right wrist, Mikuo was still holding it.

"Erm…Mikuo…"

"Ye...Yes…?" the short haired tealette asked, still gasping for air.

He was looking down at where Miku was staring at. He soon realized his hand was still holding her wrist. He hastily let it go with a little tint of pink on his cheeks.

"S-s-sorry Miku! Mom and Dad will kill us if we don't come home on time before dinner. We should hurry now before wasting anymore of our precious time from death by our parents," apprised Mikuo as he turned the doorknob to their houses with Miku trailing behind him.

Behind the door awaits their parents with furious expression, they were angry as liquefied fire.

"You kids are late! We already had wasted to much time now so I do not wish to continue scolding anymore. Let's head to the Kagamine's resident now," fumed their father.

The two siblings let out a soft sigh, glad that they were not going to get another rebuke. The Kagamine's house was two blocks away and it was slightly bigger than the Hatsune's as it was newly built. Once they arrived at the front door, their father were the one who rang the doorbell. Before he could push the button again, the door was already open wide by a blond woman.

"Ah, the Hatsune's family is here! Welcome, welcome. Please step in!" greeted Mrs. Kagamine whose eyes brightened in delight as she stepped behind the door for them to move in.

Miku's mother precipitously apologized to the long haired blond lady for being late when she was the last to enter in. She just let out a cordial smile while waving a hand lightly as a respond that it was alright. Once they arrived to the dinning room, two blondies who look like twin suddenly approached the Hatsune's siblings.

"We are so glad you finally came, we thought you guys won't come. Nice to meet you. My name is Rin and this is my twin brother, Len," she gestured her hand to the blond boy who was behind her.

"H-hello there…I'm Len. N-nice to meet you," he stuttered a bit as he introduced himself.

He was blushing a little with a pinkish red glow on his cheeks. People could easily noted down that he was a very shy person who would get extremely nervous when he is meeting strangers. Miku could not help but found him adorable and gave the blond boy who was about her height, a sweet smile. This caused Len to fluster into a more deeper red. The blond girl with four clips and a white bow on her head abruptly grabbed both Miku and Mikuo hands. Clasping them together with her two delicate soft hands and began to shake them vigorously before letting them go.

"N-nice to meet you both too, I'm Miku and this is my older brother, Mikuo," informed Miku as she rubbed her hand from the strenuous handshake.

Mikuo just smiled in respond. Rin's big cerulean eyes were now sparkling with glistening light as she starts to give a barrage of questions to the tealette siblings. Before they could answer a question, she already starts to ask another one. Her twin brother did not even utter a single word. He just stood there still blushing while glancing at Miku for a moment before turning away. Even though they were twins, their personalities were completely different. It was also hard to believe that they were also the same age as Miku was. Rin was like a huge ball of energy that does not seem to run out anytime, her lively personality could be easily mistaken for a energetic little girl. For Len, he was like a real life doll, quiet and charming. He could be mistaken for a little precious shy boy on his first day of school instead of a sixteen year old teenager.

On the spur of the moment, a tall blond man with a pair of auburn spectacles frame, appeared from behind the twins. He swiftly clutched onto theirs shoulders with his huge bare hands that caused the blond twins to shudder in fright.

"I think it's best if you two stop disturbing the guests. It's dinnertime, they must be really hungry now. Let's eat, shall we?" queried Mr. Kagamine with a impish grin to the twins and a smile to Miku and Mikuo.

Both Rin and Len stood like statues as they gulped hard before responding, "Y-yes, Father!"

The dinning table was served with various Japanese dishes like 'tempura', 'tonkatsu', 'nikujaga' that was cooked by the twin's mother and a plate of eight rice balls that was prepared by Rin. A bowl of cooked rice accompanied with a small bowl of miso soup was served in front of each of them. They began to chow down the appetizing dishes with their chopsticks. The meat of the 'nikujaga' was absolutely succulent and the rest of the dishes was great as well. When they each took a bite of the rice ball, they were all stunned except for Rin who was staring at everyone anxiously while nibbling away her first cooking creation, the rice ball. They were surprised that the shoulder length blond was able to munch on the rice ball normally. The truth is, it was bland and hard to chew. Rin was still waiting for theirs comments on the taste of the rice ball. We looked at each other to see who would be the first to break up the tension. It end up to be Rin and Len's mother.

"This is quite…good, sweety. You did great for your first time in cooking," remarked the sweet lady, which it was a lie.

They all nodded in agreement with a little guilt in their eyes. Rin was now beaming from ear to ear when they all 'liked' her riceballs.

"How can you all agree that this is good? It's tasteless and so freaking hard to chew it properly," Mikuo suddenly blurted while pointing to the rice ball he grasped on the other hand.

Miku shushed her brother up while hitting his arm with her elbow. They turned to Rin whose smile was wiped off, leaving her expressionless.

"Ah! I am really sorry about my son's rude comment. Mikuo, you should apologies to-"

"No, its fine Mrs. Hatsune," Rin abruptly said causing Miku and Mikuo's mother to stop talking.

Rin continued, "It just means I have to work harder on my cooking skills and I'm going to improve in making rice balls, and have Mikuo to eat it everyday until he finds it nice."

She jubilated with a sudden surge of determination in her eyes. Mikuo let out a heavy sigh and sagged his shoulders in defeat. Knowing that it was his punishment to eat Rin's rice balls every single day. Everyone laughed and continued to finish their dinner.

"Oh Rin, are you going to go out with Kaito after school tomorrow?" asked Len softly to his sister, but it could still be heard by Miku who flinched a little when she heard the name, 'Kaito'.

"Shh, Len! Don't ask me that now," Rin whispered back, blushing a little.

"Kaito…? Why does that name ring a bell?" Miku thought to herself while glancing at the twin before looking down on her food.


End file.
